Forced but Forgiven
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: A boy, a girl, a prince, a princess in medieval  Japan, forcibly bonded into marriage to ally their countries. On their first encounter, they end up hating each other, but they just might learn to warm up to one another. [ShikaxTema]
1. Chapter 1: Temari

Yes, it revolves around them. Enjoy!

Sorry, if I was Mashashi Kishimoto, I would be hated on SO many levels. :

--

**Chapter 1: Temari**

The shiruken landed firmly in the center of the tree, right on the marking she had made herself, especially for training.

"Right on target." The teal-eyed girl smirked to herself. She wasn't supposed to be out training this late, she wasn't even supposed to be out. Father's orders, but of course, being her objective self, she just had to disobey them. Nothing could keep her from her training. She didn't get it very much, considering she was-

The blonde haired girl raised her hand and easily caught the shiruken between her fingers, without even looking.

"Very good, Temari-sama." Came a familiar voice behind her.

"Thanks, Tenten." Temari turned around to see her training mentor, friend, and personal assistant.

"You're still in big trouble you know." Tenten wagged a finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Father always gets mad at me." Temari waved it off and threw a kunai at a tree nearby, breaking the stem of an apple and causing it to fall straight into her outstretched hand.

"Nice." Tenten said flatly.

"Thanks." Temari said, taking a bite out of the apple. "So what does father want now?" She asked plainly.

"You're of marrying age now, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yep. Fourteen, doesn't mean it's gonna happen anytime soon though." Temari threw another kunai and hit a mark.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tenten said darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Temari asked a little harshly, taking another bite from her apple.

"It's your father. He wants to speak to you, it's something very important." Tenten lowered her eyebrows seriously.

"_How_ important?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"It could end your ninja career, if he decides it." Tenten informed her. Temari gasped and dropped her apple. That could never happen. Being a kunoichi meant to much to her. She had to stop this now, before it was too late.

"C'mon!" Temari pulled her fan out from behind her and whipped it open. She made a forceful air current and hopped on, Tenten did the same.

"What did father say about this?" Temari asked, both of them riding the wind.

"He said it was urgent…and he was extremely furious about you sneaking out again." Tenten said a little hesitantly.

"This…sucks." Temari sighed. "He can never get me to stop being a ninja, even if I have to give up my place on the throne!" Temari told herself. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"I hope it doesn't need to come to that." Tenten sympathized with her.

They then landed swiftly on the ground in front of Temari's massive house, up on a giant mountain. Temari folded in her fan and placed it behind her once again. She took in a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside.

"TEMARI!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tenten heard a male voice scream before she opened the door to let herself in. She sighed.

"…trainin-" Temari started but then looked back at Tenten who was pulling one finger across her throat frantically. "Training how to become…a…proper…princess." Temari made up a lie.

"That is not the case, and you know it!" Her father pointed at her.

"Temari's in trou-ble!" Her brother, Konkero taunted her in sing-song voice, leaning against the wall next to his father.

"Shut up, Konkero." Garaa told him emotionlessly from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Konkero waved a hand at him carelessly.

"You are the princess of the sand country! A princess should not worry about becoming a ninja, she should worry about her people!" Her father informed her loudly. Temari looked down at her lap.

"Sorry." She said harshly.

"Sorry is not good enough. You have snuck out time and time again without my permission." Her father said angrily.

"I said I was sorry, what else do I have to do?" She looked up at him, her eyebrows lowered in anger.

"I have already made a decision Temari, for the sand country's well being as well as your own." Her father notified her. Temari swallowed hard.

"Yes?" she was afraid to ask.

"You know as well as I do that the countries have been in conflict for quite some time now, do you not?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Her voice shook, still afraid at what had been decided.

"Well, to bring some harmony between the lands, you are now betrothed to Shikamaru Nara, the prince and head ninja of the leaf country." Her father said in a dead-serious voice.

Temari's pupils became small. She was marrying who now? Some Shikamaru guy? What? And he was the head ninja, what? Why?

"W-w-why?! FATHER!" Temari shouted.

"Why? To bring peace to our country and because he is the head ninja. He will always be able to protect you." Her father said flatly.

"I can protect myself, and I don't care if our village is safe or not!" Temari stood up and stormed out of the room into her own.

Temari flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. How could this happen to her? She didn't want to marry some idiot, named, Shikamaru or whatever. She could protect herself, she was a ninja after all. She didn't need anyone, not anyone, ever. She had no one too special in her life, besides her family and maybe a few friends. A tear slid down her cheek, thinking that she had to marry someone she hadn't even met rather than loved. And that possibly, she would have to stop her training and quit being a ninja, and that was the one thing she loved about being a princess, the ability to train to protect one's self, unless there is someone else to protect her.

That Shikamaru! It was his fault that she might have to stop being a kunoichi. It was all him! She hated him! She hated Shikamaru Nara! Shikamaru…Nara…

She started to drift off into a deep sleep as she closed her eyes and lost all sight of the world around her.

--

"Princess Temari. Temari-sama, wake up." She felt something shaking her shoulder a bit. She slowly opened her eyes to see Tenten hovering over her.

"Yes Tenten, what is it?" she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Today, it is said, that you will be journeying to the leaf country to meet your…spouse…" Tenten said a little hesitantly.

"So it wasn't just a nightmare. Dangit!" Temari sat up in her bed.

"And, I'm really sorry about this, but your father has requested…I mean, um…forced you to wear this." Tenten held up a long purple dress with a rough white sash around the torso. (third outfit in the manga.) It was nothing like her usually training outfit. (Second in manga and anime.)

"Are you telling me…I have to wear…that…?" Temari pointed at the dress in disgust. Tenten nodded gravely.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Tenten sympathized with her once again.

"ARGH! This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!" Temari fell back on her bed and put her hands over her eyes.

"Please Temari-sama, there's no use fighting it." Tenten said stepping closer.

"Stay back! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Temari put her hand up to defend herself. Tenten only moved closer, step by step, it was like in a horror film.

"don't worry Temari-sama, it won't be **too** bad." Tenten said in a creepy voice.

"Ah! AH! AHHHHH!" Temari screamed desperately.

--

"You were right Tenten, this really isn't so bad." Temari said admiring her new dress in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it…Temari-sama." Tenten said wiped out, laying helplessly on Temari's bed. Yes, it took that much effort to get it on her.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Temari asked, still looking in the mirror.

"Your father wants you to look nice for your first impression with Shikamaru-sama." Tenten told her father's demands.

"What? And I didn't look good before?" She straightened her whole body.

"He said he wanted you to look like a princess and wear a dress instead of shorts." Tenten said.

"That's just like father." Temari sighed in defeat.

"But he allowed you to wear this." Tenten held out her forehead protector. Temari held it in her hands, and then tied it around her forehead instead of her neck.

"I will show him I'm a true ninja." Temari said in a deadly voice.

"Good for you." Tenten yawned. Temari sweat dropped.

"Tenten, you're ruining the moment!" Temari whipped around angrily.

"Sorry, I'm…tired." Tenten yawned again.

"So when are we leaving?" Temari asked curiously.

"Today." Tenten said plainly.

"Today?! What?! Does that mean today is tomorrow?!" Temari asked frantically.

"Um…"

"Was I asleep the whole time?" Temari inquired.

"Yep. It's around eleven in the morning now." Tenten said like it was nothing.

"I didn't know, this is even more unfair." Temari pouted and folded her arms.

"It was on short notice." Tenten shrugged.

"When am I supposed to meet him?" Temari put one hand on her hip.

"…as soon as we get there." Tenten said, it sounded like she should've said "duh" after that sentence, but she couldn't be disrespectful.

"Wait…you're from the leaf country, aren't you Tenten?" Temari asked.

"Read the headband." Tenten pointed to her forehead protector.

"Then…you know everything about that country right?" Temari asked hopefully.

"Temari-sama, I know I am pretty dang smart, but I don't know _everything_." Tenten said sarcastically. Temari stared blankly at the brown-haired girl and lowered her eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru

Ha-ha-ha, SOMEONE feels like a nerd! COUGH

Enjoy!! 3

--

**Chapter Two: Shikamaru**

"You have to wear it." His father pushed it at him.

"There is no way in heck, that I'm wearing…that thing!" The boy pushed it back at him.

"Yes there is! You're mother ordered it, and you don't want to get mixed up with her again. Remember the laundry issue?" His father reminded him. Shikamaru stared at his father with an angry, yet uncaring look on his face.

"Fine!" Shikamaru snatched the green chuunin vest from him, and pulled it over his normal attire.

"You have t impress your fiance'." Shikaku told him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru zipped up the vest. "There happy?" He said holding his arms out and arching a brow.

"Yes. Now go practice before she gets here." Shikaku nodded.

"I don't even want to marry some stupid girl! It don't care if our country is in trouble or not." Shikamaru declared.

"it doesn't matter what you think Shikamaru. I'm the one who rules this country, and what I say goes." He folded his arms.

"Don't you mean that's mom?" Shikamaru asked plainly.

"Yeah, but I'm second." Shikaku said proudly.

"Whatever. This is all just a huge bother." Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"Everything is a bother son." Shikaku informed in.

"Thanks for the info dad." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." He said back in the same tone.

"Well, I better be off." Shikamaru turned around.

"Go and train, and don't go and just stare at the clouds again." His father commanded him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shikamaru waved back a hand in reassurance.

--

"The clouds sure are nice today." Shikamaru said dazed, gazing up into the clear blue sky at the fluffy white clouds floating over him. He didn't feel like training, knowing he was going to have to marry some girl from the sand country. What the heck was that, he was only fourteen, marrying age, but still!

This could not be happening to him, and he could care less about this country, it was too bothersome for him to go and get married **just** for them. Everything was fine until yesterday, when he was forced to accept marriage.

He was training teaching some students at the academy when he received a summon from his father. He went to him and he informed him that he was to marry the princess of the sand village. Of course, Shikamaru rejected but his father gave him the "It's your duty to your people," Speech. There was no getting out of that. He was screwed now.

In two days all of a sudden he was getting married. He had to figure a way out of this. The reception was supposed to be in a week, so he had that much time to figure something out. That was enough for him.

He continued to stare at the sky when something interrupted him. He heard footsteps in the grass, but he didn't turn back to see who it was, took to much energy.

All of a sudden he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair wrapped in four pigtails and teal blue eyes that sparkled loom over him.

"Hey!" She simply said.

Temari had finally arrived. So this was Konoha. The leaf country. Pathetic, how intimidating could a leaf be? She guessed pretty much because she was getting MARRIED! Tenten went off to see the ruler of the country and set up an arrangement for Shikamaru and her to meet. She let Temari walk around and explore her new surroundings, since this could as well be her new home.

Might as well get used to it.

There was no way out.

As she was walking down the dirt road, she spotted a boy laying in the grass. She looked closer and saw he was wearing a chuunin vest. Dork. What kind of ninja just lays in the grass and looks at the sky? She had to go over to him. She walked over, a little loudly on the shifting grass, and was a bit surprised that he didn't notice, or at least respond, lazy…

She finally got to him and loomed over him.

"Hey!" She simply said.

--

"AH!" He shot up and Temari stepped back a bit, looking a little annoyed.

"What the heck?" He asked, turning around. Temari blushed a bit, this guy was actually kind of handsome. Wait…WHAT?! No, no, just kind of, maybe not at all, NO WAY!

"W…what kind of ninja just lays in the grass and stares at the sky?" She asked a little coldly, finally finding her voice.

"A ninja like me." Shikamaru grew back his normal facial expression as he pointed to himself. "Why do you care anyways?" He asked, turning back around.

"I'm a ninja too, and you're giving the rest of us a bad name." she pointed to her forehead protector. Shikamaru turned his head back to look at her, unfortunately, he was now laying back again and the image was upside down, so he didn't care to notice that she was from the sand country.

"Like it matters." He looked back up at the sky.

"You're annoying." She folded her arms.

"You're pretty annoying yourself. Why are you even talking to me?" He asked harshly.

"I can talk to anyone I want, can't I?" She said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Yeah, if you want people to think you're a freak."

"You are **the** weirdest ninja I have ever met." Temari said annoyed.

"And you're the stupidest girl I've ever met." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"So are you sayin' that girls are stupid?" She asked a little offended, but angrily.

"That's what I'm sayin'." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head.

"You idiot!"

"I just said that girls were the idiots here." He corrected her.

"Hmph!" Temari stormed away angrily. Shikamaru yawned.

--

"Temari-sama, you're back!" Tenten said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Well, now, I'd like you to meet the ruler of Konoha and the prince of Konoha, the one you're going to marry." Tenten pulled her forward into the next room.

"Fine, fine." Temari smiled faintly.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru, this is Temari-sama. Temari-sama this is-" Tenten started, motioning to Temari and then motioning to Shikamaru.

"YOU!" Temari shouted angrily, pointing at Shikamaru.

"YOU?!" Shikamaru turned and fell backwards off his knees.

"What?" Tenten asked confused.

"It looks like they've already met…" Shikaku said uneasily.

--

"So…let me get this straight…" Temari started off calmly.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THIS PIG!?" Temari pointed to her right side to where Shikamaru was sitting.

"HEY!" Shikamaru shouted, whipping his head toward her.

"Oh, sorry." Temari apologized plainly. "This MALE CHAUVANIST PIG!?" She repeated again.

"Temari-sama…" Tenten laughed nervously. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Marrying you…is gonna be a pain." He sighed, his hand under his chin.

"YEAH! SAME TO YOU PAL!" She yelled angrily, whipping towards him. It looks like Temari has snapped. Sad.

"Well, it looks like everything will work out fine, just so long no one is killed in the process." Shikaku clasped his hands together.


End file.
